Board games remain very popular among a great number of people. Many board games involve the use of play paper money, various decisional cards which are used in the play of the game and cards evidencing ownership, such as the deeds used with Monopoly brand board games. One of the problems associated with board games is how to keep all the money of various denominations and cards used during the play of the game neatly ordered. Although various strategies are used, none has found to be really satisfactory as providing both proper display and easy access.